Places
This article contains an overview about all the places Jacky has visited so far. Ordered by book. Bloody Jack *'London:' Jacky lives under the Blackfriars' Bridge in Cheapside with the rest of the Rooster Charlie's gang. *'HMS [[The HMS Dolphin |''Dolphin]]:' The ship that takes Jacky on as ship's boy. She later becomes a Midshipman. *'Palma de Mallorca:' The dread brotherhood of the HMS Dolphin get their tattoos at Rodrigo's. Jacky also meets the prostitute Mrs. Roundtree, who gives her an education about how to be a girl. *'Kingston, Jamaica:' The boys of the Brotherhood see Jacky in a dress for the first time, though none but Jaimy know it's her. This dress becomes known as the 'Kingston dress' and is featured throughout the series. The Brotherhood gets their golden earrings. Jacky and & Jaimy plight their troths for the first time. *'Deserted Island:' After the pirate LeFievre almost sinks the Dolphin, the crew is stranded on a deserted island for several days. Jacky is the one to discover said island, keeping watch from the top of the mast. *'Coast of South America:' After Jacky is blown away with the kite, she is marooned on the Coast of South America for several days. She manages to communicate with the crew of the Dolphin via smoke signals. *'Boston:' After Jacky is found out to be a girl, she is put off at Boston. The Curse of the Blue Tattoo *'Boston:' Jacky is a student at The Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls. She is later demoted to serving girl at the school, before being reinstated as a student in the end. She sometimes performs at The Pig and Whistle with Gully McFarland. *'Dovecote, Quincy:' The farm owned by Amy's parents, located near Boston. It's almost as big as a village. Under the Jolly Roger *'The Pequod:' The ship that brings Jacky back to London. She is taken on as help for the wife of Captain Ahab, who is pregnant. The Seaman Ismahel Turner falls in love with her on the way over. It is the same ship and crew as featured in ''Moby Dick. *'London:' Jacky passes her stay in London in the Admiral Benbow Inn in Cheapside. She also searches for the rest of her old gang. *'The HMS Wolverine:' Jacky is pressed into service on the Wolverine. She is later promoted to Acting Lieutenant and then takes command after the captain's death. *'The Emerald:' L'Emeraude, a French ship, taken as a prize by Jacky and the crew of the Wolverine. *'Ireland:' Jacky recruits her crew for the Emerald in Ireland. *'Trafalgar:' After Jacky is captured, she manages to escape during the Battle of Trafalgar. In the Belly of the Bloodhound *'Boston' (The Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls, Boston Harbor) *'The Bloodhound:' When the girls of the Lawson Peabody are kidnapped, they are imprisoned on The Bloodhound, a slaver ship that sets sail to transport them to Africa to be sold as slaves. *'The Sargasso Sea' *'HMS ''Juno: 'After the girls escape the Bloodhound, this ship finds them stranded in their lifeboat & transports them back to Boston. Mississippi Jack *HMS ''Juno *Allegheny River *Mississippi River *Pittsburgh *Baton Rouge *The Belle of the Golden West *New Orleans (The House of the Rising Sun) My Bonny Light Horseman *London (Intelligence Office, Mme. Petrova's) *Paris (Le Mason de Deux Chats, Les Petites Gamines, Rue Londres 127, le Louvre) *French country side *Germany (Rhein, Saale, Jena)